tsnsau_hqfandomcom-20200214-history
My New Life Has Began/Chapter 1: The New Girl
Rainbow: Hi-hi everyone! Everyone: Hi Rainbow! Rainbow: I'm back with another story! :D Gouenji: *looked for the door* Chiaki: Gouenji-kun, what are you looking for? Gouenji: *blushed a bit* door Chiaki: Ummm Gouenji-kun Gouenji: What? Chiaki: You can't find door here Gouenji: Why? Rainbow: Because there is no door here! *evil laughed* Everyone: What! We locked in! Rainbow: Yes! But don't be sad! We need to get to the first chapter finish then you can go free right after this story finish Everyone: Yeah! Rainbow: Dense... Kino please do the disclaimer *smiled* Aki: Ok! Disclaimer: Rainbow DOES NOT own Inazuma Eleven characters or anything! She only owns her OCs! A message from Rainbow: Did you know that Sakuma wear a maid costume when he's alone?! Rainbow: *laughed* I got the picture to prove it! *laughed hardly* Sakuma: *embarrassed* Rainbow! Rainbow: *laughed* I'm sorry Sakuma! It's your fault who told me that secret! Sakuma: BUT YOU SAID I CAN TRUST YOU! Rainbow: But I didn't know you give me an embarrassing secret! *laughed* You know I can't hide other's embarrassing secret especially secret like that! *continued laughing* Chiaki: To the story please! Chiaki: The New Girl It was late afternoon soon night-time. There are always be a perfect place to see a beautiful, bright sunset that can make you speechless, even the sight of the sunset and that place in Inazuma town where to see perfect view of amazing sunset would be called 'Steel Tower Plaza'. As well as a place where a 14 years old boy, who always goes there for a training after school and his free time too. He had a brown hair with two small pointy at the edge would pointing up; two parts of his hair covered his both ears and brown eyes. The teenage wore an orange headband as his trademark, blue and yellow track suit. Before he pushed the large old-looking tired that was tied up the tree branch, he heard sudden sound coming from the stairs. "Hm... Know you would be here" A voice appeared which made the brown hair boy turned around toward the stairs and saw two boys same age as him. Boy who spoke up first had a white hair all spiky up and brown eyes and other boy had brown hair tied into high ponytail wearing a goggle also blue cape with hood on attached around his neck. Three of them wore the same jersey. "Gouenji! Kidou!" called the boy with headband, looking at them without paying attention that huge old tire heading back toward his way! BANG! He fainted causing two boys to sighed, knowing that would happen to him. "Sorry sorry" said the boy who woke up from his fainted, smiling apologize. "Endou, try to be careful" said Kidou, smiling. "Hehehe" boy who just been knocked out now known as Endou was scratching behind his head. After few quick seconds they all turned around toward their hometown been shine by the bright shine sunset that could easily make it beautiful, enjoying moment. Step... Step... Step Melody voice heard coming from the stairs which made all the boys to turned around toward the stairs where the voice coming from. Instead goes and see who was singing, they just stood there listening to the beautiful singing voice that made them feel relax that could easily make them sleep straight away. (A/N Guess what this song called? hint: Song by Teto, vocaloid) Just like Always I love you Take me away with your kiss I will never forget you, my precious memory Grilled Food is only good for one day; Kick reasone to the curb and just follow me "Sound like girl's voice" stated Kidou, carefully trying not go louder than the singing voice. Then they started to listen to the song again, as trying to figure who's the voice belong to. I'm always watching over you Leave it to me, your backup Up ahead is crossroads, which way will you go? Are you still here? The Birthday's soon after all Quit with this nonsense already, There's no such thing as being bound by fate Haphazard heartbeats telling a foggy tale Ignore those frustrations and make up your mind already Be-live that good things will come to those who wait, So let's start this off right Are you ready? Just like always I love you Take me away with your kiss I will never forget you, my precious memory Grilled food is only good for one day; Kick reason to the curb and just follow me At end of the amazing song, it turned out it was a girl who was about same age as them. She has bright pink hair with mid fringe and two parts at the front were curly and she tied her hair into high pigtail with big blue ribbon top of her head, shining blue eyes full of happiness and wore pink and yellow stripes pattern shoulder top with 'love?' on it (instead 'o', its heart) in diagonal way, dark blue short, red plain finger-less gloves and white boots that goes up to her knee with silver buttons at the top side. The girl instead walk off, she's smiled at them with little wave. "Sorry, am I interrupted of something?" asked the girl politely, thinking what's she should do at the moment after she asked question? "N-No! You aren't interrupted anything" answered Endou with smile. "Oh I see... Umm what you guys doing here?" she asked the boys, seeing them just standing there doing nothing. "Watching the sunset, wanna join in?" Endou pointed at the sunset with his index finger while he's looking at the girl. "If that's ok with you" "It's ok with us" This time was Gouenji who's answered her question. Silence... "So are you new to this town?" asked Endou, looking at the girl. "Yeah, me and my family just moved today" the girl sighed at the end of her sentence looks like she bothered by moving around. "What's your name?" asked Gouenji. "Do you think its bit rude to ask woman before introduction yourself?" The pink hair girl giggled. "Right... Sorry..." Gouenji blushed at the cute giggle she made "I'm Gouenji Shuuya, nice to meet you" he introduction himself coolly with blush on his face. "Endou Mamoru" Endou pointed at himself with thump, smiling. "Kidou Yuuto" Kidou just simply smiled. "So what's your name?" Gouenji asked her one more time but the response from the unknown girl suddenly giggled again, he didn't expect - making the boys confused, wonder why she's giggling again at his question? "It's secret~" With a smirk behind her index finger. The girl turned to the stairs and said "Sorry guys, need to go home" She looked over her shoulder and smiled. She smoothly walked away. The boys heard noise coming from under them so they looked down and saw the same girl waving at them, smiling. "Bye guys! Hope we can meet here again" The girls walked off quickly. "Same!" shouted Endou, waving at her along with Kidou and Gouenji as they watched the girl ran off till it got out of their sight. So after few hours, the sky became dark without any bright up in the sky meaning time for them to go home. So they bid goodbye to each other and headed home straight away. "Who was that girl?" These words kept repeating in his mind over again, as standing amazed to see brace and yet mystery girl just made Gouenji blushed as well as made him to think a GIRL! - Non-stop! Later on, the sky gone more dark, as it's time for everyone to go home, so the guys quickly said their goodbye and headed home. "Why I can't stop thinking about that cute girl?" Gouenji blushed when he said 'cute' which surprised him that he never call anyone cute well except his younger sister.., That even made him more confused than before so he shook his head trying to stop thinking about that girl he just met before he headed home. However it didn't work, then he lastly decided to let it go smoothly and walked to his house. Next day At Raimon Junior High, classroom The classroom was noisy as usual with students chatting; making noise and other stuff they could possible make sounds! For a while they stopped talking when they all heard bell rang meaning it's time everyone go back to their seat or class. Seeing the teacher came in at right time and started quickly wrote 'Igarashi Chiaki' on the black board large enough for everyone to see, which made every student thinking 'are we having new student?' or 'new teacher?'. A girl stepped in, wearing same uniform as them but except she was wearing light yellow cardigan neatly button up, then stopped when she standing next to the hand-made wooden teacher desk. Watching her new classmates showing confuse or in love. She opened her mouth; introduction herself. "Hello, I'm Igarashi Chiaki, nice to meet you. Please call me Chiaki" Chiaki smiled that almost made all boys in the classroom blushed after seeing the cute smile, that Chiaki have on her face before she bowed down after her formal introduction. "Students, she came from far place and just moved here yesterday so please make her feel welcome" said the teacher and everyone nodded or made noise showing they said yes. Before the teacher have chance to continue his sentence, boy stood up with his hand up in the air suddenly. "Does your dad own the biggest company around the world?" asked the boy, wondering if it's true after hearing her family name. "Yes, why?" Chiaki started to hope they don't suddenly rush to her and started to ask question about her family or the companies her family owns. "Because I-" he wasn't able to finish sentence because the teacher stopped him so he sat down, mumbling about his teacher stopped him middle of his sentence annoyed look. "Igarashi please sit over there, next to Gouenji Shuuya" the teacher told Chiaki then he looked at Gouenji "Gouenji, please raise your hand" Gouenji did what he been told. Chiaki started to walk over to her new seat and sat down, next to Gouenji without making any noise well except the admiring coming from the boys. Then the lesson begins. Break time! After the bell stopped ringing, most of the students in that classroom quickly ran out of the classroom, which leave out couple of boys and girls who were crowding around Chiaki who was feeling uncomfortable at the moment. "Do you have boyfriend?" "Can I have your phone number?" "Is it true that your dad will have companies in all countries in a week?!" "He-" Before another boy asked question to Chiaki, Gouenji stepped in and took Chiaki away from them which made the group started to shout at Gouenji for dragging (helping) Chiaki out of the room suddenly, heading toward outside nearby the field. "Thank you Gouenji-kun..." Chiaki finally caught her breath back, smiling at Gouenji "But why did you help me? I mean I could do it myself" she tilts her head, showing her curious in her eyes. "You look uncomfortable.. And I know you can't do it yourself" Gouenji teased Chiaki. "Hey!" Chiaki made angry face that Gouenji think it's cute. Just in 5 minutes suddenly Endou appeared in front them, ruined the moment between them that just happened. "Your name is Igarashi Chiaki!" Endou grinned. "Yeah, surprised to see I transfer here?" "Total surprised, never thought you would go to this school" "Yeah, though never thought I would end up same class as you" "You knew we go to here?" Endou made confused look. "I could tell by your uniform" Chiaki told them. "I see" Endou sheepish smiled, as scratching behind of his head. "You two met before?" Girl appeared next to Endou. She's have dark green hair that reached to her neck all spends out with pink hairclip tied on her fringe and, curiously brown eyes. And wore white T-shirt neatly button up, green ribbon tied under her collar, grey plaid skirt, black knee socks and brown platform shoe. "Yes umm..." answered Chiaki, not sure what's her name "I'm Kino Aki, nice to meet you" Aki bowed down halfway "Its surprise that girl from famous company!" "Really? I've been going to public since elementary" "Chi-chan!" They heard girl voice coming from the far end of the path "Come! Come!" "Yes! Coming!" Chiaki looked at where the voice came from then looked back at the boys, smiling "Bye guys" She ran over to the girl who called her leaving the boys behind. Outside Two girls were walking on the path beside the soccer field, talking about stuff. "Really Haruka-chan!?" asked Chiaki, surprised just what she heard from other girl she was talking to. "Yeah!" The girl known as Haruka had short purple hair, with small piece of hair tied into side pony with an adorable bubble and two clips at the side of her hair and wore same uniform as her but the cardigan she's not wearing. When they weren't paying any attention, voice appeared. "Watch out!" yelled Endou that caught two girls' attention. They saw a fast ball clearly holding a powerful strength inside was heading toward Chiaki. So she quickly turned her body to the fast ball and kicked the ball that been sent back to the goal without Endou noticing the ball that just been shot to goal! Everyone was amazed by the speed also the power too! Chiaki stood up probably when the ball past the white line. After one wind been blow, suddenly Endou ran up to her out of no way! "Awesome! Never knew you can kick ball like that!" Endou's eye started to shine, easily tell that he was very amazed after seeing Chiaki's kick as well as the his other teammates and the managers too But much as him. "R-Really?" Chiaki moved her eyes to each side, feel quite uncomfortable being this close to someone whom she really don't know a lot. "Yeah! Neh, do you want to join soccer club?" asked Endou. "Sorry Endou-Kun, the answer is no" answered Chiaki with apologist smile. "Why?" "I hate soccer" She smiled like she didn't care anything! "What?!" shouted Endou, clearly shocked to hear this answer coming from her especially saying it so calm after did an amazing shoot! "Sorry again" Chiaki give him one last apologize smile before leaving Endou behind who still shocked and ran back to Haruka who's been waiting for her. They left. "Endou! What are you standing there?!" shouted one of Endou's team mates. "Oh, sorry" Endou looked back at Chiaki for bit and went back to his practice. Hallway "So what club are you going to join?" asked Haruka, Chiaki's best friend. They were looking at the board that have many poster of clubs that Raimon Junior School have so far. "Maybe Choir" answered Chiaki, looking at the choir poster that have picture group of people with mouth open and notes were around them. "You should! You are really good at singing" Haruka grabbed. "You think so?" "Yep!" Haruka grinned, confident about answer she gives to Chiaki. Then they started walk off to somewhere. "Hey, what do you think about the soccer club?" Chiaki suddenly stopped when she reached end of her sentence. "Well Chi, my opinion would be: really weird to say since they really obsessed with soccer well not much as Endou-kun. But they are hard-working people that's probably what I like the most" answered Haruka with shrug "Really?" "Yes. Why did you ask?" asked Haruka, looking worried about her friend, Chiaki. "No reason" answered Chiaki, smiling "You know you are the weird" "Hey!" Chiaki laughed, running away from angry Haruka who was chasing her in the hallway without knowing someone was watching them from the dark corner and suddenly disappeared. Near the riverbank School already finish, Chiaki sighed, watching the big fluffy clouds flew by in the sky, lying down on the green grass, enjoying the moment near by the river bank. "What should I do?" Chiaki asked herself, wondering what she should do to spend her days at junior school... Join club that related to music. She knew she would never join the soccer no matter how desperate they are she just can't. Chiaki looked up and saw a ball heading toward her so quick like flash, she kicked the ball toward to the goal post and made... GOAL! The ball bounced off the net which made it sketch to almost to its limit then came back and fell down. "Was that on purpose?" thought Chiaki, looking at the ball she's just kick. "That was pretty good kicked" voice appeared which made Chiaki jumped before she looked around to see whose voice belongs to... Gouenji Shuuya! Chiaki wide her eyes that look like they gunner pop out at any moment! "GOUENJI-KUN?!" Chiaki was surprised to see Gouenji standing there font of her - what's he doing here? Chiaki started to daydream about what could happen to her or both of them. After few minutes she came back to reality from fantasy "So it was you?" asked Chiaki, moving her head toward the field but her eyes were still looking at Gouenji. Gouenji nodded. "Guessing it was purpose to see my shot... Just why?" she started to play around with her hand. "Wondering why you hate soccer?" Gouenji walked to Chiaki slowly with serious look. "Sorry Gouenji-kun, it's none of your business..." Chiaki turned around and walked off before Gouenji have chance to stop her from running. When Chiaki was out of his sight, Gouenji closed his eyes and sighed. "It is my business..." muttered Gouenji "Why am I worried this much?!" He shook his head and started to head home. As week already been passed since Chiaki transferred here; she already got annoyed – why? Because certain soccer obsessed kept asking her to join the soccer club everyday on morning, break and lunch even at home time! And it's still going on. Right now Chiaki just putted on her indoor shoe while Endou waiting patiently for the answer from Chiaki. "Endou-kun" Chiaki slowly turned around, trying to put friendly smile covering her angry that been hiding inside of her that almost about to bust out. "Yes Igarashi?" asked Endou, holding a ball. "You can call me Chiaki...When are you going to stop asking to join your soccer club" asked Chiaki, closing the locker. "Till you join in" Chiaki sighed, knowing that would never happen then she quickly thought a idea. "How about match?" asked Chiaki. "Huh?" "If you able to block any of my 3 shots, you win" Chiaki showed three fingers up "But if I got 3 goal I win" Chiaki dropped the ball in front of her foot "I would join the soccer club if you win but for me you and including your team mates to stop asking to join your club, ok?" "Yes!" answered Endou, agreeing the bet so they shook hands to show they both agree to the bet as well as do the prize too. "Let's do it on lunch!" "Okay" They walked off to somewhere, couldn't wait to begin the bet at lunch. Lunch time! Outside, soccer pitch Endou punched his palm of his hand, showing signs that he's ready and excited too! While his team mates including the management cheering for him to win this match! He was standing in-goal area. "Ready!" shouted Endou, his eyes was full of excited that got him to hyper up! "This would be easy" smiled boy with brown hair that reached to his neck and brown eyes, knowing Endou would win the bet though he's just underestimating Chiaki whose seem confident that she will win the bet. "Here I go..." Chiaki started to kick the ball slowly which made everyone confused. "Why is she doing it slow?" asked Aki, seeing Chiaki going slow instead of normal speed that you would normally do. To everyone's surprised, Chiaki slowly started pick up the pace from slow to fast then to very fast speed! Chiaki kicked the ball giving all strength she can give out. Endou's eye widen up with surprised and made everyone gasped to see that powerful that ball held. It was so fast that you couldn't see with your naked eyes even Endou didn't have time held his hand up to grab the ball! "I got one shot" Chiaki looked at the ball that just bounced out from touching the net. "Not yet! Again!" Endou threw the ball at Chiaki and she caught it with her knee. "Yes!" Chiaki kicked the ball high and kicked it again but this time is harder than her first shoot. And same again, Endou wasn't able to caught the ball so that leave him one last chance as well as last shot that will showed the result of the bet. Who will win the bet? Endou or Chiaki? "This will be hard, Endou-kun" said Chiaki as kicking the ball higher, trying to get into the sky. Suddenly she started to click her fingers. Chiaki beaded down and quickly jumped as fire and wind mixing together surrounding her! "No way... Is that her hissatsu?!" yelled a blue hair boy tied into ponytail had side fringe that covered his, surprised to see her using her hissatsu for this match as her last ball! Everyone was surprised as well without knowing that she's got her own hissatsu! "That might powerful than any of our hissatsu!" shouted Kidou, shocked to see the power that Chiaki held inside of her. "Super Boom!" yelled Chiaki as she kicked the ball very hand, when the ball mixed with fire and wind became light then made the ball turned complete blank that you couldn't see the ball at all! Followed by bright, shiny light gone narrow from the start and gone wider to the end. Will Endou catch this ball or not? Rainbow: End of the chapter! Endou: I hope I stopped the ball! It was so powerful *smiled* Chiaki: Thank you Endou-kun, but it wasn't that powerful *smiled* Kabeyama: Would be nice to have girl in our team *blushed* Kurimatsu: Huh? *confused* Aki: Can't wait for the next chapter! Hope Endou-kun caught it Haruna: But Chiaki-san's hissatsu it's really powerful! Rainbow: Well stay tune till next chapter! Everyone: Please R&R! Have you answer our special question? Category:Stories Category:Normal Category:Inazuma Eleven fanfic